Seduced
by whitenthusiast
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot rated M dan PWP. RANDOM CAST!DLDR! created by me, don't steal my work, please :(
1. EXPLANATION

**SEDUCED**

" **BAEXHYUNEE PRESENT"**

INI ADALAH PROJECT FF PWP!

BACA INI SEBELUM MEMBUKA HALAMAN BERIKUTNYA!

 **MATURE CONTENT! FULL OF YAOI! NO GS! DLDR!**

SIMPLE EXPLANATION, KALI INI AKU AKAN BUAT SATU JUDUL YANG BERISIKAN ONESHOT PWP DENGAN CRACKPAIR/RANDOM CAST.

TAPI TENTU SAJA TETAP AKAN ADA OTP YANG MASUK DALAM PROJECT INI.

JIKA INGIN REQUEST, SILAHKAN ISI DI KOLOM REVIEW!

FF INI BENAR-BENAR HARD SEX, DAN DETAIL!

THANKS! DAN AH, PASTIKAN UMUR KALIAN DULU YA ^^

STORY 1 "FATHER & SON"—coming soon.


	2. STORY 1 : HYUNG

**SEDUCED YOU**

" **BAEXHYUNEE PRESENT"**

 **STORY 1**

" **HYUNG"**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **PWP**

 **PEDOPHILIA, AGE SWITCH, INCEST,** **UNHARSHED SEX**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang adik kakak—anak dari konglomerat yang sangat kaya. Orang tuanya jarang sekali kerumah, dan Chanyeol kini sudah berumur 27 tahun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih duduk dibangku kelas 6 sd. Chanyeol ingin hidup mandiri dan mulai belajar untuk menjadi pegawai kantoran sebelum ia melanjuti perkerjaan ayahnya sebagai CEO perusahaan—Park Corp. Chanyeol membeli sebuah apartemen kecil, karena dia tidak mau menggunakan uang ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Baekhyun sangatlah manja dan tidak mau kakaknya tinggal sendirian.

Dari sana, Baekhyun tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya di apartemen. Namun, biaya semua kebutuhan Baekhyun itu memakai biaya dari ayahnya. Jadi Chanyeol sedikit lega. "Chanyeol-hyung!" panggil Baekhyun yang tengah membuka sepatunya dipintu depan. Baekhyun pulang sedikit malam hari ini karena kerja kelompoknya, dan Chanyeol telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan adiknya tersebut, langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan merentangkan tangannya—meminta pelukan. Baekhyun terkekeh lucu dan berlari menuju pintu depan menuju kakanya yang ada didepannya—lorong menuju dapur. Baekhyun melompat dan langsung memeluk kakaknya itu. Baekhyun memeluk lehernya, dan Chanyeol mengangkat pahanya—seperti koala yang memeluk batang pohon.

"Poppo? Kau tidak akan mencium kakakmu ini?" ujar Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibirnya meminta Baekhyun meciumnya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, lalu ia mencium bibir kakaknya itu. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir adiknya itu dan menghisap sedikit bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan Chanyeol yang selalu memintai ciuman darinya, toh menurut Baekhyun pelukan dan ciuman dari kakaknya ini memang membuat Baekhyun sangat senang. Baekhyun mengendus leher kakaknya lucu. "Kau belum mandi hyung? Kau bau." Ujar Baekhyun berdecih lalu melepaskan pelukan dari kakaknya. Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu, makan malam sudah siap dan hyung ada kerjaan sebentar."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun pun memilih untuk makan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang belum sempat ia kerjakan. Setelah Baekhyun mandi, dia terasa lebih segar. Dia pun berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya. Bab kali ini adalah reproduksi—dan ini sangat membingungkan bagi Baekhyun karena ia merasa harus dewasa untuk materi ini. Dia tidak tahu cara sperma menemukan ovarium wanita bagaimana, atau juga cara membuat wanita hamil. Dia ingin menanyakan kepada kakaknya, hanya saja kakaknya terlihat sedang sibuk sekarang. "Hei, baekkie. Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lega. Dia bisamenanyakan materi yang belum ia pahami ini. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hyung, kemarilah. Aku tidak mengerti materi ini." ujar Baekhyun sebari menunjukan judul bab yang terdapat di buku paketnya itu. Chanyeol mendekat dan menyipitkan matanya. Reproduksi? Itu terlihat mudah baginya. Bagi dia ini tidaklah terlalu sulit.

"Baiklah, kau menanyakan yang mana Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa itu ereksi?" tanya Baekhyun sebari menggaruk-garukan pipinya—bingung sebari menatap buku dan kakaknya bergantian. Chanyeol tersentak. Mana ada kata ereksi di buku paket kelas 6 sd? Dia harus menuntut yang menerbitkan buku ini.

"Ereksi itu, keadaan tegang kelamin kita Baek." Jelas Chanyeol secara simple. Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi. "Tegang? Seperti kelamin kita berdiri dan kita merasa risih?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol yang sangat kaget akan hal ini. Ini terlalu dewasa untuk umurnya yang masih 13 tahun. "Disaat kita tidur bersama, kelaminmu secara tidak sengaja menggesek ke punyaku, hyung. Dan disaat itu, punyaku berdiri." Ucap Baekhyun kelewat santai—terlalu polos dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya.

Chanyeol si mesum mulai berfikiran kotor sekarang. "Kau mau mencobanya? Akan aku praktekan satu bab tentang reproduksi padamu. Agar kau cepat mengerti, baek." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya santai. "Boleh saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai disaat Baekhyun memberi lampu hijau, namun dia sedang dalam masa 'tidak peduli' dengan hubungan adik dan kakak sekarang.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol memang sering berfantasi liar terhadap adiknya. Kesempatan ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kekamar miliknya, dan menutup pintunya. Dia menghimpit Baekhyun ke pintu, dan Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, dan mengangkat dagu adiknya itu. Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil adiknya itu. Melumat lembut namun menuntut. Baekhyun merasa hal ini wajar karena mereka berdua sangat sering untuk berciuman seperti ini. Baekhyun pun melumat bali bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut sebari meraih leher kakaknya yang tinggi itu. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol mulai menghisap, menggigit, menjilat dan menarik-narik bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ciuman ini baru ia rasakan.

Ciuman ini terasa begitu nikmat dan juga memabukkan. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, Baekhyun pun refleks memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya dan ia belajar dengan cepat. Chanyeol mendominasi ciuman kali ini, dia pun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen seluruh gigi Baekhyun, bertarung dengan lidah Baekhyun yang masih terasa kaku dan menyedo lidah itu nafsu. Nafas Baekhyun terasa tersenggal. Namun ia meikmatinya. Chanyeol mulai berani menelusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Baekhyun. Dia mengelus-elus pinggang ramping Baekhyun, mengusap-usap perutnya yang kurus nan mulus itu, dan memilin nipple Baekhyun yang belum mencuat keras itu.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. "emhh.. h-hyunghh.." Baekhyun merasa lemas. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol karena dia sulit bernafas. Chanyeol yang mengerti itu, melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh kekasur. Chanyeol melepas baju adiknya hingga kedua nipple berwarna merah muda itu terlihat. Dia selalu ingin menciba nipple itu dari dulu. Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah dan wajahnya memanas. Chanyeol yang masih terbalut kemeja—yang sudah basah akan keringat, dia pun melepasnya diatas Baekhyun dan melemparnya asal. Baekhyun terkejut karena tubuh kakaknya sangatlah bagus dan seksi menurutnya. Ditambah keringat disekujur tubuhnya, terlihat sangat seksi dengan warna kulit kecoklatannya. Pahatan otot lengan dan perut yang sangat indah itu menambah nilai plus untuk kakaknya.

Chanyeol pun mendindih Baekhyun dan mulai mengecupi rahangnya yang indah. Menghisapnya dan mulai turun keleher Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberi kecupan-kecupan hangat dan mengigit leher Baekhyun keras karena ia ingin memberi tanda jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Dia mengecupi semua gigitannya dan menjilatnya lembut. "A-akhh…hyunghh..ermhh.. a-aku mulai naik." Baekhyun menyerukkan kepalanya keleher Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat. Baekhyun meremas tak tahan rambut belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung mengecupi kedua nipple Baekhyun bergantian. Dia menjilatnya, menggigitnya, menariknya memakai gigi dan juga menghisapnya seperti bayi rakus.

"a-akhh…lagi—l-lagi hyung..anhh" erang Baekhyun meminta lebih kepada kakaknya. Chanyeol hebat bisa membuat baekhyun terbawa nafsu seperti ini. Chanyeol pun menaruh tangannya diatas gundukan kecil Baekhyun dan mengurut penis mungil itu lembut. Baekhyun merasakan ia sedang melayang merasakan nikmat yang diberikan kakaknya. Penis Baekhyun terasa begitu sesak karena masih terbalut celana. Chanyeol sangat puas dengan aksinya. Membuat kedua nipple itu mencuat tegang dan terlihat bengkak. Chanyeol mengecupi perut Baekhyun dan menurun hingga kebawah.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sejenak. Keadaan Baekhyun begitu seksi menurutnya. Rambut yang berantakan, pipi yang memerah, bibir yang sedikit bengkak namun bibir itu terasa begitu memabukkan, keringat yang mengucur disekujur tubuhnya—ah bahkan kulitnya tampak seperti porselen sekarang. Dan jangan lupa kissmark yang Chanyeol beri dan juga nipple yang bengkak. Dan semua itu adalah ulah Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan celana serta dalaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu malu karena ia tengah dilihat oleh kakaknya. Penisnya sudah ereksi sejak tadi, dan Chanyeol terkekeh disaat melihat penis adiknya yang sangat mungil dan bersih akan rambut.

"Kau sudah ereksi Baek? Apa yang hyung lakukan itu nikmat?" tanya Chanyeol sebari menggengam penis adiknya.

"U-ung.. aku suka…" Baekhyun menunduk malu. Chanyeol dengan jahilnya mengocok penis adiknya pelan dan mengecupi kepala penisnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Mhh.. kenapa dikocok hyung? Rasanya aneh.." Baekhyun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dan meremas seprai kasur milik kakaknya itu.

"Kau akan merasakan nikmat nanti, Baek. Aku akan mulai." Chanyeol pun menjilat kepala penis Baekhyun dan mulai mengulumnya. "A-akhh hyunghh.. emhh.. shh…ahh.." desah Baekhyun disaat Chanyeol mengulum penisnya dan menghisapnya cepat. Chanyeol melebarkan paha Baekhyun dan menghisapnya lebih dalam karena penisnya sangat mungil, dan itu menambah point keimutan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. "H-hyung, aku ingin pipis…" ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol pun tetap menghisapnya namun lebih cepat. Menggoda Baekhyun agar cepat keluar. "H-hyungg—akkhhh!" Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya didalam mulut Chanyeol. Dia bahkan belum mimpi basah, dan sekarang ia sudah melakukannya. Baekhyun merasakan nikmat disaat sperma—yang difikir Baekhyun itu keluar dari penisnya. Chanyeol merasakan hangat dalam mulutnya dan menelan punya adiknya.

"Nikmat?" tanya Chanyeol sebari berdiri.

Baekhyun pun mengaggukan kepalanya. "N-ne.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya—malu.

"Sekarang giliran kamu untuk melakukan apa yang seperti hyung lakukan tadi Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sebari menyeringai.

Baekhyun mengangguk menurut dan mulai melepas celana kakaknya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget karena gundukan itu tampak sangat besar dan juga saat ia raba itu sangat keras. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup dan melepas dalaman kakaknya. Saat dibuka, penis Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja menampar keras pipi Baekhyun dan mengacung tegak didepan Baekhyun. Besar sekali! Bahkan Baekhyun menatap penis Chanyeol horror. Penis kakanya besar—kira-kira sebesar lengan anak balita dan terlihat tebal. Keras seperti kayu dan juga uratnya nampak timbul. "Hisaplah, baby."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai menggengam penis besar sang kakak. Dia mengurutnya pelan dan terdengar erangan Chanyeol yang begitu seksi. Suara husky terdengar ditelinga Baekhyu disaat ia mengocok penis Chanyeol dengan pelan. Baekhyun mengecupi kepala penis Chanyeol dan menjilat batang penis itu dengan pelan. "

ermhh baekhh.. hisaplah…" erang Chanyeol sebari mendongakkan matanya dengan mata terpejam—merasakan nikmat disekitar penisnya yang makin mengacung. Baekhyu dengan berani melahap penis Chanyeol dan menhisap dalam-salam penis Chanyeol itu hingga kerongkongannya. Baekhyun terbatuk namun dengan beraninya ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya—menghisap penis Chanyeol kuat. "ermhh.. good boy… arghh… shh…hmhhh…" erang Chanyeol sebari meremas Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun belajar sangat cepat. Ia memutarkan hisapannya, memijat batang penis kakaknya yang tidak masuk kemulutnya dan mengocoknya.

Chanyeol tidak menduga Baekhyun bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Karena ia tidak mau cepat orgasme, dia menggendong adiknya dan membaringkannya dikasur. Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun lebar dan mengecupi hole adiknya tersebut. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "I-itu kotor hyung.." lirihnya merasakan benda lunak yang membasahi holenya. Baekhyun menggeliat dan meremas seprai itu sampai tidak terbentuk. Chanyeol menjilat hole adiknya itu, menghisap, dan juga melesakkan lidahnya masuk. "Kau harus terbiasa disaat kita melakukan seks. Bilang hyung kalau sakit, baby." Chanyeol pun mulai melesakkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit meringis dan mengernyitkan dahinya. _Rasanya aneh_ —ujar Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol langsung menambahkan dua jari lagi dan mulai menggerakkannya didalam hole Baekhyun.

"Anghh… hyunggh… shhh… akhh… mhh…" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyodokkan jarinya didalam hole Baekhyun. Saat sudah membuat hole Baekhyun rileks, Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya dan baekhyun sedikit aneh disaat yang tadi hole Baekhyun penuh, sekarang hampa dan merasa kosong. Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan penisnya didepan hole Baekhyun. Dia memeluk adiknya dan mengecup keningnya. "Katakan jika ini sakit, arra?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebari mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya kdalam hole Baekhyun.

"Akkkhh! Hyunghh… sakitthh.. terlalu b-besar—ahhnn!" erang Baekhyun sebari mencengkram otot lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mlesakkan penuh penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis karena holenya seperti terbelah dua. Dan Baekhyun yakin air yang mengalir dari holenya itu darah karena robek. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun merasa nyaman sebelum ia menggerakkan penisnya. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dan mengusap air mata adiknya itu. Baekhyun meahan dada Chanyeol yang hampir menindihnya dan mengusapnya. Baekhyun melepas pagutan bibirnya dan memperbolehkan kakaknya bergerak.

Lampu hijau dari Baekhyun! Chanyeol pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan menyodokkan penis besarnya didalam Baekhyun. "ermhh… sempit sekali kau baby…arghhh…"

"akhhh chanyeol—hyung… emhh akhhh" Baekhyun meremas keras rambut belakang Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggang Chanyeol. "Akkhh punya hyunghh besarr.. emhh s-sakith—akhh akhh"

Chanyeol mencepatkan sodokannya dan menahan kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol menegadahkan kepalany dan matanya terpejam disaat penis miliknya dijepit oleh dinding hole Baekhyun. "Arghh jepitlah baby—emhh kau nikmat sekali… shithhh.."

Baekhyun pun mencengkram penis besar Chanyeol dan meminta Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Chanyeol merasakan ada benda lunak yang tak sengaja kepala penis miliknya menubruk itu dengan keras. "Disitu hyung! Itu apa? Tumbuk lagi, tadi nikmaath.." Baekhyun mulai mendesah nikmat disaat Chanyeol menumbuk prostat Baekhyun dengan keras. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeram nikmat dan Baekhyun merasakan jika ia ingin orgasme lagi.

"Hyung—ahhh akuuu—ahhhh!" Baekhyu menyemprotkan spermanya di abs milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai senang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. "Argghhh Baek, hyung sampai—arghhh!" Chanyeol menyemburkan sperma yang banyak dihdalam hole Baekhyun dan membiarkan penisnya didalam hole adiknya. Itu sungguh nikmat. Saking banyaknya, sperma itu merembas keluar dari hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyelimuti mereka berdua dan memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya itu. "Seks adalah inti dari bab reproduksi Baek. Lakukanlah hanya denganku! Dantadi itu bukan pipis naamnya, sekali lagi itu orgasme. Dan cara pembuahan itu harus melakukan seperti tadi. Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol sebari mengecup kening adiknya itu. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang kakaknya. "Aku mau lagi hyungg.."

YES!

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Maaf menunggu lama. xD**

 **Voting saat ini :**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **KAIHUN**

 **HUNBAEK**

 **WONKYU**

 **TAEYONG X YUNHO**

 **MEANIE**

 **2MIN**

 **JO JUNG SUK & D.O**

 **Selain itu masih banyak. Sehabis chapter ini, akan aku buat kaihun. Mungkin seme x seme? Banyak yang meminta begitu. Ini vote dari akun twitter juga ya, banyak baget crack pair sampai ngakak :v**

 **Oh ya, sengaja ini belum dibuat terlalu keras seks-nya karena untuk pembukaan saja ehehehe…**


End file.
